Secret Creatures of Bogrod Swamp
by alyssialui
Summary: Harry and Luna are on expedition to collect more of Luna's fantastical creatures for her new book, "Secret Creatures of Bogrod Swamp." Huna fluff.


_A/N: Harry and Luna are on expedition to collect more of Luna's fantastical creatures for her new book, "Secret Creatures of Bogrod Swamp." Huna fluff. RxR. FxF._

_This is my submission for _DobbyRocksSocks's **Canon vs Fanon Competition****. **_(Pairing: Fanon: Harry/Luna)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Harry, catch it! Catch it!"

The blonde haired girl screamed as Harry ran after the strange, flighty creature. He grabbed wildly through the air, trudging as fast he could through the murky swamp water and stepping over slippery rocks and roots beneath its surface. He had almost caught the creature, its soft feathers brushing the inside of his palm before it slipped through his fingers once more. He hated just how tiny these Hurplepuffs were. They were about the size of a snitch, but even more unpredictable and very flexible. The great Gryffindor seeker was being bested by a green flying cotton ball. Then he suddenly tripped on an exposed root, landing face down in the mud as the creature zoomed into the high grass ahead.

Luna ran up to her husband and pulled up a sputtering Harry Potter, taking his glasses and rubbing them against her sparkly blue blouse. The fabric reflected the warm light which filtered through the high canopy formed by the trees overhead. But that was the furthest from Luna's mind. She cared not for the sparkles nor that the mud was now smeared across the front of her blouse as she replaced the glasses on her husband's muddy face. Then she smacked him on the chest. "You let it get away again, Harry."

They had been staying a nearby village for the past three days and collecting creatures for Luna's job. Luna worked with Newt Scamander's grandson, Rolf, and part of her job was to go out and find new and fantastical creatures. She would catch and study the creatures, taking pictures and making illustrations to be published before releasing them back into their natural habitats. After the success of her last expedition to Giuseppe's Mount in France and her discoveries being published in Rolf's last book, Rolf gave her another assignment in Bogrod Swamp in Germany. Luna had been so excited and Harry was always willing to help out his darling wife. They had already caught three creatures just this morning, but still had a few before they could return to England.

He held a hand to his chest and frowned at her but it was half-hearted. He loved seeing her riled up and she only ever got this emotional, this expressive, when they were out collecting. He loved her serene nature, don't get him wrong, but she really shone when she was fired up.

He pulled her close to him, he too not caring that her sparkly blouse would now beyond what their muggle washing machine could clean as his muddy shirt pressed against her. That didn't matter much now as he brought her in for a passionate kiss mid-sentence. She made a small sound and pushed against him but he held her close until she relaxed, her fire extinguished.

When he released her, she was breathing deeply and Harry smiled again at the effect he had on her. Only he could bring her back down to Earth. Only he took her breath away like this.

Her dreamy eyes roamed his face and he wondered what she could be thinking at a time like this. Would she go back into her tirade again? Maybe he should give her one more kiss for good-

"Aha!" Luna screamed, practically scrambling on top of him, using his shoulders for support as she reached high above his head. He held her around her legs, almost losing his balance and getting a mouthful of mud and dirty swamp water from her blouse. Maybe they should have been more careful messing it up.

Then she jumped out of his arms and landed with a little splash before him. She reached behind her quickly and pulled out a glass jar from her backpack. She shoved her tightly-closed fist into the jar and quickly screwed the lid shut. Then she grinned at Harry, her eyes sparkling as she held the jar between them.

In the jar swirled the fluffy green Hurplepuff, bouncing lightly on the inside of the jar before switching direction. He seemed kind of peeved to be caught, Hurplepuffs loved their freedom, but he took all things in stride. Such playful, carefree creatures.

Luna smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "How could I forget?! Hurplepuffs love watching people kiss. Their attracted to the love but also are little pervs." She put the jar back into her bag and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him behind her through the swamp once more. "Come on, Harry. We still need to catch a Twiddledink!"


End file.
